IF THINGS WEREN'T THE SAME AU
by crazyredhead017
Summary: This is my first story. Sort of a Alternative universe. All human and RXD. I suck at summaries, so read and find out if it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is officially my first fan fiction so please be nice. I don't own VA nor the characters, only the plot. **

**IF THINGS WEREN'T THE SAME**

**Rose POV**

"Come on kids." Mr. Mayer said, opening the back door of the huge black SUV, so Christian and I were able to hop out.

"This is so not what I expected." I heard Christian murmur, eyeing the huge semi-house, semi-villa that belonged to the Belikovs and Ivashkovs.

I've never been in that house before, although Christian and I have known Olena Belikov our whole lives. She was our mother's best friend before our mother dyed four really long and painful months ago. Now Olena Belikov officially was responsible for Christian and me till next year when Christian turns eighteen and one of us is free. I unfortunately was still just sixteen (and a half) which made me a child. It was in our mother's will that Olena Belikov was given custody over Christian and me, so technically we couldn't argue about it as much as we wanted to. I knew for a fact that Olena had three grown daughters back in Russia and a son who moved back to Montana with Olena after she remarried a rich guy named Nathan Ivashkov **(Ha-ha! Can you imagine those two together? Sweet Olena and the nasty ass hole Nathan? But don't kill me (yet), I made him a nice and sweet guy)**. Dimitri Belikov was Olena's son and Karolina Victoria and Sonya wee her daughters. I didn't remember her son all too well, I only remember that he's two years older than me and we use to make mud brownies and have regular food fights at lunch time when we were little.

"Me, neither." I muttered in my chin. "Let's just hope these two years will pass quickly."

"Oh, come on, Rose! Maybe it won't be that bad, you know how nice and sweet Olena is. She won't let anything happen to us." Christian put an arm around my shoulders, soothingly.

Christian wasn't the most enthusiastic person in the world and knowing that I was less enthusiastic than my ass half-brother wasn't at all comforting. But than again I have to remind myself that wittiness, impulsive thinking and sarcasm runs in our blood no matter how different in appearance we were. And we were really different. He was pale with jet black hair and was tall and lean, gifted with the typical Ozera eyes– blue like ice. We had the same mother who was the Ozera in the family. An Ozera who had an affair with a Turkish guy, better put. My anonymous father's blood made me darker skinned with semi-dessert princess features, dark long wavy hair, so dark it seemed black most of the time and big dark brown eyes with a really curvy body.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved it off and followed Christian in to the house, using him as support for walking. My leg still hurt from the accident. Christian and me were in the car accident when our mother dyed. Christian was in the back seat. Mum and I weren't. The doctors all said that it was a miracle I lived through everything. I had so much injuries and inner bleeding that the doctors didn't know what to start repairing first. I looked like a human hamburger. I survived somehow with a coma that lasted a month. Mum wasn't that lucky. I silently thanked God Christian didn't win with the bickering and sat in the front seat instead of me. Maybe I survived but God only knows if Christian would have. And that I really didn't want to find out. He came out with no injuries, just a couple of scratches and bruises. He was less traumatised than me which I also thanked God for.

After the third knock on the door a pretty brown haired, brown eyed woman in her mid forties appeared on the main door. Olena. "Christian? Rosemarie?" She exclaimed and than when finally realised that it was us at the door she flew to us both squishing us in a tight hug all together. "Oh, my, my, my... Christian look at you so big and grown! It was like yesterday when I saw you in your sister's dress." That made me smirk. Even younger I always use to beat Christian at anything we did and than I had a tradition to dress him up. I would be Ms. Charlotte and he was my sister Christie. You can just imagine who happy he was about that. "And when your mother use to..." She trailed off, suppressing tears at the sudden memory of my mother. "Oh, dear, come in, come in!" She rushed us inside the house. Yup. It really did look like a mansion. She lead us to a wide bright kitchen.

Olena turned to me again. "And young Rosemarie! My God, you're such a beautiful girl I can't believe my eyes." She looked like she was on a verge of crying. "Your mother would be so proud of you." Than she glanced back to Christian. "Both of you."

Olena looked away to the left like she was expecting someone to show up. "Ah, Dimitri there you are I was getting worried you wouldn't show up. Christian and young Rosemarie just arrived."

I wish she stopped calling me young Rosemarie. "I'm here." A strong melodic male voice laced with a faint Russian accent said.

I looked past my shoulder to see who's it from, but just as I was expecting noting more than another annoying eighteen year old, my jaw dropped to the ground (Okay... that's clearly an exaggeration, but still...). The guy leaning against the kitchen counter was the kind of hot you can only see on TV... Oh, screw that you can rarely see _that_ on TV!

He was tall, taller that Christian which was saying something. Christian with his 6'4'' was shorter than this guy. This guy was somewhere around 6'6'' or 6'7'' which was a poor contrast to my wimpy 5'7''. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes I ever saw and hair a few shades lighter brown than mine, shoulder length that was pulled in a pony tail, a few stands of hair were falling as he tucked them behind his ears. And his body? I think I couldn't even think about it without blushing like a dumb schoolgirl. He had a lot of lean muscle. Not buff with a classic muscle head idiot Neanderthal on steroids attitude. He was graceful which was odd for a man who was _that_ tall.

"Hi, I'm Christian Ozera." Thank God because if it weren't for Christian's '_so-called-politeness_' I wouldn't stop staring. Which would be a bad thing.

"Hello." Dimitri shook Christian's hand politely. "Dimitri."

Olena started introducing me. "And this is young Rosemarie–" Ugh. Young Rosemarie. I wanted to shriek at her and strangle to death till she called me Rose but I knew that would just look like I'm crazy. Yeah no kidding.

"It's Rose." I said to Olena and than to Dimitri. I extended my arm to shake his hand.

He took my hand hesitatingly and smiled a smile that would make any girl in the right mind melt. "Nice to meet you Rose. Again."

"Yeah same here." I smiled and heard Christian snort and mutter something like '_get a room_'. And believe me if I wasn't smiling and trying to be polite (yeah, right(note the sarcasm)) to everyone I would have came to Christian and punched him square in the face.

"Well, well, well look who we got here." I heard a smirking familiar voice behind me. And the fresh smell of clove cigarettes. "Ms. Rosemarie Ozera is back and she's got boobs." I turned around to spot a guy I really didn't like.

"Adrian Ivashkov." I made a face. "Long time no see." I looked at his emerald green eyes. He was smoking (of course) and had the same stylish messy brown hair and designer clothes as from a year ago when I last saw him.

Adrian was a guy I knew beck in the 'day' when we were messing around. We knew each other from elementary and mid school. We use to share long make out sessions just a year ago. I use to be a spoiled and stupid rich bitch who only knew how to party back then. I changed drastically. I am still the impulsive thinking, sarcastic and witty girl yeah, but the death of my mother changed Christian and me both, making us think about life more clearly. Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know I sound stupid. But looking at Adrian I could still see that he was exactly the same. Nothing changed with him. He was still smoking (no doubt still drinking too) and still the same womanizer he had been back in his glory days.

"Oh, Rosie how I missed you." He came dangerously close to me. "We can sure catch up later." Yup, still a flirt.

I saw in the corned for my eye Christian who was fighting with himself to stay still. Christian despised Adrian and the fact that we use to date hasn't exactly improved their relationship.

"I think you better get out now Adrian." Christian growled. His fists were locked and so was his jaw. Christan was always overprotective with me, but our mother's death made him even more.

Adrian looked at Christian and than back at me before turning around. "Oh and Rose happy you're here. We'll catch up later." That made Christian almost sky rocked his fist into Adrian's head. I caught his arm, letting Adrian walk out of the kitchen.

"Let him go, he's not worth it." I whispered to him.

He looked at me. Worry and anger still in his eyes. "Please, promise to me that you won't start anything with him again. I don't want to see you get hurt. Again."

Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Christian wasn't one of the most emotional guys out there. "I promise. I'm not that girl from a year ago anymore, you know that." I looked back to Olena and Dimitri, suddenly aware of our audience. "Sorry you had to witness that." I gave them both apologetic smiles.

Olena smiled back. "That's alright. Adrian is a little... difficult." Well, I could have thought up of at least a hundred other words for that idiot in a millisecond, but '_difficult_' wasn't one of them. "And I'm sorry you were welcomed like this. Come on Rose let me show you around." Hey, she called me Rose! Than she looked up at Dimitri. "Dimitri will you please show Christian around?"

He nodded and took off with a still pissed off Christian.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Olena. She was really nice. I had my own room on the top floor. The room was big and had a king sized bed. That I didn't expect, but, hey! Why not? I thanked Olena and started unpacking until I head a urgent knock on the door.

I opened the door to reveal a hungry looking guy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, but was silenced with an urgent attack on my lips.

**Sorry, it's not that long. I don't like this chapter to be honest. Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So, I decided to update sooner. Hope you enjoy. I like this chapter more than the first. **

**I don't own the amazing VA series. **

**IF THINGS WEREN'T THE SAME chapter 2**

**Rose POV**

Before I could yell any more, Adrian swung in my room, (half drunk I'm guessing (he reeked of cheep store vodka)) still not braking the kiss and was apparently obvious to my uninviting state. Adrian was always a good kisser, I admit, but was I up to making out with him after I made a promise to Christian _and_ after he screwed me over a year ago for some self-centred vain bimbo? The answer was: Hell, No!

I could have shouted, yelled at him or kicked him out but instead I did something I was best at. I hit him square on the jaw. It was a beautiful punch, one that was sure to leave a good bruise. That would teach him a lesson. I hated him for what he did a year ago. I just centred all that anger into the punch.

Adrian stepped back, rubbing his face with his hand. "Rose! What the fuck?"

"_You_ are asking _me_ what the fuck?" I looked at him disbelievingly. "Sorry, to burst your precious little bubble, but shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ that?" OK, yeah, I did emphasise that I little bit more than I should have, however, I really cared about one thing than and it was to ship Adrian's sorry ass out of my room and hopefully never see him again, but knowing Adrian that was highly unlikely.

"Oh, c'mon, Rosie, baby, you aren't still mad about that little misunderstanding we had a year ago?" Damn straight I was.

I looked at him, pissed off as hell. "Adrian it was everything except a misunderstanding. You were fucking my best friend while we were dating, sorry if I'm _still_ angry, but it did kinda hurt, don't you think?"

"Oh, c'mon were weren't anything serious back than."

"No, me and you weren't serious, me and Camilla were. So go fuck your slut and get the hell away from me." I shook my head, trying hard not to choke him to death.

I still couldn't believe what a moron I was to trust Camilla. I always knew she was a mini Blair Waldorf, guess it was my own mistake of befriending the biggest bitch. Well, couldn't say I didn't deserve it, it came to bite me on the ass sure enough. Karma's a bitch, but apparently not a bigger one than I was.

Adrian looked at me, shaking his head at me. "You know, I think I liked the ice cold bitch more than this new responsible Rose, I think she was way more fun to be around. What happened to her?"

To say that was enough to push my temper was an understanding. _Oh the nerve you have Adrian Ivashkov. You always have to poke the bear when it's angry, don't you?_ I couldn't stand people talking like that to me. Fuck him, he was into a big surprise if he thought I was that same bitch from a year ago.

I looked at him with something that could only be a death glare. "She grew up!" I yelled at him, causing him to flinch. "You know you should try it sometimes, it's really useful once you do."

He laughed like he thought I was joking. Yup he was drunk alright. "C'mon baby you know you want me, no need for playing hard to get, you already got me." He came dangerously close almost gluing our bodies together and trapping my waist so tight it made me flinch.

"Adrian let go and get out." I said that as low and dangerously as I could have. That didn't seem to stop him. _What a stupid son of a bitch. OK, new tactic._ "Adrian step away from me!" I yelled, tears of frustration were forming already in my eyes.

He glued me even closer. "No way, baby."

"Adrian you are drunk and don't call me your baby ever again! Now let go are get the hell out!"

"Oh, c'mon, baby, don't be like that." He said pleadingly and bent over to kiss me. It was a disgusting kiss, he was too drunk. Jesus it was eight p.m. how can somebody get this hammered so early?

I screamed. And than just as I was about to beat the crap out of a drunk Adrian, someone's faint Russian accented voice shouted.

"Ivashkov step out of the room now!" _Oh-Uh, pissed off Russian ten o'clock. _Adrian, being the idiot he was, turned around looking at Dimitri with a droll stare.

"Butt the fuck out Belikov, this is non of your business." Adrian snarled at Dimitri, who's face was bright red from anger.

"No, but my fist in your gut is. So move away from Rose and go to your own room. Now!" Dimitri shouted, grabbing Adrian by the hem of his shirt and tossing him out like he didn't weight a thing.

It was be pretty impressive if somebody asked me. I stared at Dimitri while he threw Adrian out and shut the door. I looked at him in awe. _Wow, major badass._ He looked beyond sexy with the whole guardian thing going on.

My knees gave in and I sank to the floor, gripping my hair and shaking off ridiculous frustrating tears.

Dimitri seemed to notice my melt down and came to kneel down to my level. "Rose? Roza?" I froze at the name he called me, it was so beautiful, so light like a prayer. It made me blush and my insides tingle. "Roza, are you OK?"

I lifted my head to look at him. Our gazes met. And in that weird and absolutely not normal moment we sort off bounded. I couldn't look away from his deep brown chocolate eyes that seemed to make me sink in to them. It was a quiet moment. Our moment where our gazes were more than enough for us.

Snapping out of it I tried to sound as normal as I could. "Fine."

He seemed to snap out too. His eyes turned from warm and inviting to cold and stern and his jaw went hard as if he was consumed with anger. "Did he hurt you, because I swear to God if he did I'm going to–"

"No!" I shouted and than tried awkwardly to stand up, which only made me fall back down on my ass. _Oh, brilliant Rose, could you embarrass yourself any more?_

He wrapped his warm strong hand around my waist, pulling me up. The moment he touched my waist I felt butterflies swirl in my stomach and than the thought of pulling him lower and tiptoeing to capture his lips with mine...

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" He asked me, still looking pissed off.

"Yeah, calm down, comrade." I said putting my hands on his clenched fists. "Take it easy. This is not the first time something like this has happened to me, Adrian or no Adrian."

He nodded curtly. "Well, you better lock your door to keep unwanted maniacs out." He headed out with that.

"Hey, Dimitri?" I shouted.

Stopping, he looked back at me across his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Thanks." I said.

He noddled and with that he rushed out of my room, mumbling something in Russian under his breath.

**Dimitri POV **

I was passing the hall from Christian's room to up stares where mine was. Christian seemed nice, the kind off guy I would like, but Rose...

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her out of my head. The last time I saw her she was barely out of her dippers and now... she was a grown woman. OK, fine not grown, _yet_, but a man could easily mistake her for someone at the age of eighteen, nineteen or twenty. She was so beautiful it was impossible to look away from her. Her beautiful silk dark hair... full lips... dark brown eyes... luscious curvaceous body...

_Oh, snap out of it, Belikov! You seriously have some issues! You barely know the girl! _My rational part was shrieking at me.

"_You_ are asking _me_ what the fuck?" I heard a voice shriek. I could easily detect that voice from a mile away. Rose. "Sorry, to burst your precious little bubble, but shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ that?"

Stepped closer to the room. "Oh, c'mon, Rosie, baby, you aren't still mad about that little misunderstanding we had a year ago?" Another voice said.

Baby? Rosie? _Adrian_. Of course, who else was that much of an jackass? And he sounded drunk. Drunk at eight p.m. So typical for Adrian.

"Adrian it was everything except a misunderstanding. You were fucking my best friend while we were dating, sorry if I'm _still_ angry, but it did kinda hurt, don't you think?" Wow. I didn't know that. That only made me right. Jesus, the guy was a classic dick. The only thing that confused me in this situation was why did a amazing girl like Rose end up with him.

"Oh, c'mon were weren't anything serious back than." Oh, just hearing that made me sick if he screwed up the best thing he could do was apologise.

"No, me and you weren't serious, me and Camilla were. So go fuck your slut and get the hell away from me." Rose sounded like he would punch Adrian any second. Good. She should. Better her than me.

"You know, I think I liked the ice cold bitch more than this new responsible Rose, I think she was way more fun to be around. What happened to her?" I felt my fists lock at his response. If Rose wasn't going to punch him, I will.

If I hated one thing it was men taking advantage of women, disrespecting them, cheating on them, beating them like dogs and treating them like trash. All which my biological father did to my mother.

"She grew up!" Rose screamed furiously at him. "You know you should try it sometimes, it's really useful once you do."

He laughed which made me angrier all the more. "C'mon baby you know you want me, no need for playing hard to get, you already got me."

"Adrian let go and get out."She said that so low that I barely heard it. "Adrian step away from me!" Than she yelled.

"No way, baby." 1,2,3,4,5...

"Adrian you are drunk and don't call me your baby ever again! Now let go are get the hell out!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, c'mon, baby, don't be like that." Than I heard her scream.

Not able to take it any longer I stormed into the room. "Ivashkov step out of the room now!" I shouted at him, not able to control my anger any longer. Did you hear that you better not piss of a Russian? Well, that's true in my case

"Butt the fuck out Belikov, this is non of your business." he snarled at me which did not good at all, it only pissed me off more. Yeah, hell hawt no fury like a pissed off Russian.

"No, but my fist in your gut is. So move away from Rose and go to your own room. Now!" I said through gritted teeth and pulled him by the hem of his shirt so I could throw him out. He was drunk and unbalanced, so throwing him out wasn't too hard to do.

When I turned around I saw Rose on the fool, shaking her head so that her hair fell on her perfect face to hide the tears. Something about that pose made my heart squeeze in pain. It looked so much like when my father beat up my mother and I was there comforting her while telling Karolina, Viktoria and Sonya to go to their rooms. The day I beat up my father and defended my mother. At the age of of thirteen. Only thirteen.

Not wanting her to hurt I knelt down to her. "Rose? Roza?" Roza? Where the heck did that come from. "Roza, are you OK?"

She lifted her head up, capturing my gaze with hers. The way she looked at made my heart beat faster. I just kept looking at her stunning face. In that moment we were obvious to everything else. We only kept looking and looking at each other like that gaze held all the entire earth from exploding.

"Fine." She mumbled, half audibly.

Like a bucket of cold water has suddenly been poured on me, I snapped out of my daze and instantly became angry. "Did he hurt you, because I swear to God if he did I'm going to–"

"No!" She shouted trying hard to get up, but clumsily she stumbled and fell.

Distracted by her beauty I stood up, wrapping my hand around my waist and pulled her on her feet again.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" I asked again.

"Yeah, calm down, comrade." She said and put her hands on my locked fists, just that touch and me more uneasy. "Take it easy. This is not the first time something like this has happened to me, Adrian or no Adrian."

I nodded, deciding to head off so I don't do something stupid as kiss her. "Well, you better lock your door to keep unwanted maniacs out." I headed out the door.

"Hey, Dimitri?" She shouted. They way she said my name made me want to kiss her even more.

I stopped and looked at her "Yes?"

"Thanks." She said. I nodded and headed out to my room cursing myself in Russian.

**God I should have made them kiss! **

**I hate myself! **

**Oh, well, next time. **

**I made it longer than last time!**

**My fingers are killing me!**

**Did you like it? **

**Is it any good? **

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. **

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry the last chapter had so much mistakes. I was typing at two a.m., so I was half asleep when I posted it. **

**And also I'm sorry if the chapters were kinda boring, but I still can't do much till Lissa, Mia, Mason and Eddie come along. (Maybe some other characters(who knows?))**

**Declaimer: I do not own the amazing VA (but I wouldn't mind).:D**

**IF THENGS WEREN'T THE SAME chapter 3**

**Rose POV**

When the morning came I felt relieved. Counting that I didn't sleep so much as squat. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and walked off to have a hot shower. It's really amazing how a hot shower can bring your mood up in the morning. I let the steamy hot water pour down on me, relaxing my muscles and painful spots.

Felling frustrated again, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans, a plain black tube top with a pair of my favorite black and white hip-top Chucks and a black leather jacked just in case it's a chilly June morning out. _Oh, yeah I'm in Montana now. Duh._ I didn't bother putting on too much make up, just a little mascara and lip gloss and I was ready to go. I looked hot, but casual, showing off my curvy hot body just enough. Just the way I wanted for my first day of school.

Ugh, first day of school. I really didn't have any special interest in being the new kid. That sucked and knowing that Christian already made friends here who are going to our new school sucked even more. But, frankly, the thing I really didn't want to face was meeting Adrian and Dimitri downstairs. In the same room. Together. Well, that's gonna be interesting for sure.

Not knowing what to do I grabbed my stack of books and jogged downstairs to the kitchen. Just as I was ready to brace myself I saw that there wasn't a living soul in the room. No one. Fan-facking-tastic.

"Hello?" I asked. Nothing, shrugging it off I entered to kitchen to make something to eat.

There was a stack of pancakes (Yay!) on the kitchen table with a note scrambled in neat girlie writing.

_Christian and Rose, _

_I'm off to the super market. I made you breakfast and if you need a ride to school ask Dimitri, he'll be somewhere around. Adrian won't be going to school this week, he's gone on a urgent trip to Russia with his father._

_Love,_

_Olena. _

Huh, to think that they have this huge house and (no wonder) a lot of money and Olena still wanted to do everything alone instead of getting someone to do it for her like my mom did. But hey! Gotta hand it to Olena for doing such a good job on the house and cooking.

As for Adrian not attending school for a week, I was more than thankful for. I highly doubted that it was just a coincidence, but knowing Adrian nothing was impossible.

I shoved half of the pancakes in my mouth, shamelessly using the fork as a shovel. Well, I wasn't exactly known for perfect lady-like manners, that much I knew.

The kitchen was separated with the counter in two different areas. One was the working and cooking area and the other one was the dining area with a table in the middle and a wide big darkened window.

Curiously, I approached the window. What I saw made my jaw droop and eyes poop out (noting the exaggeration). Dimitri. Near a cool black motorcycle. Without a shirt. His hair was lose and fell just past his broad powerful shoulders. And his chest? I could only stare. Every side of him was covered in powerful, lean muscle and a strong six pack on his stomach, but what really coughed my attention was his chest. Think I never saw a chest that wide and powerful and his biceps... yummy!

With his hair down and wearing nothing but a plain pair of combat pants, I couldn't help but think about him as some ancient Greek God. Screw that, Dimitri Belikov _is_ a God.

"Hey, sis!" Someone came behind me.

I jumped something that felt like six feet. I looked at Christian nervously like a teen being busted by her parents while making out with her boyfriend. Christian was really bad at sneaking up on me. I usually always had my guard up, unless I was showering, eating or asleep. Christian wouldn't bother me when I was showering because I'm naked than and he wouldn't dare come between me and my food nor when I was asleep. Two thing were known with me and they were that I was one scary bitch when somebody tried to bother while sleeping or eating, so taking me by surprise almost never happened. And in Christian's case it _never_ happened.

"Whatcha lookin' at sis?" He moved to the window next by me and saw the exact same '_view_' I saw. I gulped loudly, not really wanting to get coughed ogling Dimitri. _Ugh, I was never going to hear the end of this._

He shook his head at me. "You are so hormonal." He said, a trail of amusement in his voice.

"Hey! I am female and he is male. Hot, really hot, male. I'm aloud to look!" I responded, feeling the old Rosemarie Ozera bravado coming. "Besides it _wouldn't_ be normal if I _didn't _look."

He raised his eyebrow. God, how I wished I could have inherited the cool one eyebrow thing! "Just because he's hot doesn't mean you should be ogling him like that."

"Jealous Christie, that you don't have a six pack?" I teased. God, how I loved teasing and making fun of Christian, it was almost too easy.

His trade mark smirk fell. "No! That is totally besides the point!" _Oh, Jesus, what a male idiot._ "We are talking about your... you know... attraction to boys..." His face than turned a bright red. "But remember... you should always... be safe during... sexual intercourse... –" I cut him off, not really wanting to hear something more embarrassing coming out of his mouth.

"Ugh! Christian! You did not just try to have a sex talk with me! Jesus, I have biology, thank you vary much! Don't ever... just... ugh... don't ever mention this again!" My face was bright red. I knew he was trying always his best to be my '_dad_' and not _just_ an embarrassing overprotective idiot older brother, but I never knew he would do anything remotely stupid and embarrassing like this. _Damn, I have no idea on what medication he's on. _

His face turned to normal. "OK, I'm gonna go with my friends to school, you can go with Dimitri. And do not mention this ever again or I'll tell the whole world that you were ogling Dimitri, including Dimitri himself." No. He wouldn't dare.

"Yeah, go, wouldn't dream about it." I waved him off and returned to the window. Dimitri was still there but instead his hair was tied in lose pony tail and he was wearing a tight sexy back leather jacket. I looked at the watch. Fifteen minutes to school, yup, I was gonna be late.

I slipped up my jacket on and made my way to Dimitri. "Hey, comrade, guess you're in charge of me today." I said crossing the little distance between the house and his bike.

He looked up at me and eyed me from top to bottom. I blushed a deep red. OK, yeah, I was always use to guys checking me out, but with Dimitri it was a whole other thing.

A small seductive smile appeared on his face. He looked in my eyes and tossed me a cool bike helmet. "Hop on, Roza."

I cast a dirty look at the bike. "We're going to school in that... _thing_?" OK... don't get me wrong, the bike was cool and I did like guys who liked and drove bikes, but I really didn't want to get on it.

"Yes, Roza. We are." He said, still smiling that smile.

"I never was on one before." I confessed.

"Don't worry, I'm a good driver, I've drove it for two years." He said making room for me behind him.

I gulped and hopped back with the helmet on my head. "You better be a good driver. I like fast, but I haven't been on a bike, so slow down. OK?"

He let out a light melodic heart melting laugh. "Hold on tight, Roza." He said.

I blushed before I slipped my hands around his lean strong waist and I leaned towards him, almost gluing myself to him and putting my chin on his shoulder. His body was rock hard against mine. When he stared the bike I couldn't help the impulse to grab him tighter. He let out a chuckle at my stupidity.

The ride was short (seeing as he didn't listen to me and drove like a maniac) and no more than five minutes. When it ended (after a rush of gossip about the new hot chick who came with the sexy Russian) I really didn't want to let go of Dimitri. Not because I was crushing on him (which I was, obviously), but because I felt like I spent the day in a roller coaster. My head was hurting and I felt like I was going to gag any second than.

"You OK?" Dimitri asked, getting off of the bike.

I shook my head. "Who ever gave _you_ a license to drive is one sick and twisted son of a bitch. My head hurts like hell."

He chuckled. "It's just your first time on a bike, you'll get use to it."

"Oh-Uh, I am not driving with you. Ever. You drive like a maniac." I shook my head.

He raised his eyebrow in a question mark. _Damn could everyone do that except me? Not fair!_ "It's a motorcycle what'd you expect?"

Oh, now I felt pissed off. What, did he really think that I didn't know that it's a motorcycle? "I said go slower, what happened to that? You were going so fast I'm amazed my head didn't fall off!"

"I did go slower!" He protested. If that was him driving slower I could just imagine him driving fast.

"Yeah right!" I was about to argue when someone came behind us. I rolled my eyes when I saw her.

"Oh, hello there Rose, long time no see." Tasha Ozera's girlie sickly sweet soprano said.

Tasha Ozera was mine and Christian's retarded cousin. Christian and her were in a semi-normal friendship and me and Tasha were... well, let's just say that dogs and a cats are naturally better friends than the two of us. I was a cold hearted bitch with a party girl personality, but I was always reckless, witty, sarcastic, really dangerous, short tempered and rebellious (that part is unlikely to change) and Tasha was the opposite except the cold hearted bitch part. I didn't care if people called me a bitch and Tasha, well, she '_played_' nice. In other words, she was sickly sweet, which made me dislike her even more that normal. I hated Tasha since I was a kid. I always knew there was something seriously wrong with her _too nice_ personality.

"Hey, Tasha." I said.

She looked seductively at Dimitri like I didn't even say anything. "Oh, hay, there Dimitri." She giggled like a little dumb school girl.

He gave her droll stare and nodded. _Na, na, na, na, na, he doesn't like her!_ "Tasha."

"So are you going to the party on Saturday?" _Ugh, that bitch is going to ask him out! _

"No, I'm not." He said sternly.

He face fell from a smirk. "Oh, OK, than see you at lunch, I guess, bye." She turned around and walked away, rejected. I couldn't help but smirk at that. _Ha! Eat that you slut!_

I looked at Dimitri. "You know Tasha." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

But he answered anyway. "Yes."

I crossed my arms and leaned on the motorcycle, narrowing my eyes at him. "Why did you say no? Half the men in the world wouldn't even blink at saying yes. She was obviously going to ask you out."

"I don't like her. I like somebody else." He shrugged. I flinched. _Ouch that hurt._ I felt like somebody literally slapped me. It wasn't his fault. He didn't even like me in that way, he was just being friendly and nice to me, he wasn't crushing on me. Good Lord, how I hate my over-reactive imagination.

"Oh, OK, see you at lunch than." I hated myself how much it sounded like what Tasha said. Ugh, not OK. I must be sick. I just wanted to bolt out into the school or sink into the ground for thinking that he actually liked me in the same way I like him.

"Wait, don't you need somebody to show you around?"

"Um, no, I'll ask where the headmistress's office is." With that I jogged away, not letting him protest.

The school was big and plain boring, so I really wasn't surprised when I got lost five minutes after. _Great, just frigging great. I should have tagged Dimitri along, than this wouldn't have happened._ I narrowed my eyes, trying to find someone who was in the hall to ask where I should go.

Sighing I saw a tall brown haired guy, smoking near the lockers. Somehow he really reminded me of Adrian. "Hey, you!" I shouted towards him, he turned around, panicked, thinking I was some of the teachers. "Do you know how to get to the headmistress's office?"

He turned around to look at me. OK, correction, to look at my body. "Hey baby." His eyes trailed to my boobs. "Wow, babe, you have, like the best tits I ever saw. Are they real?"

Oh, now he was going on my freaking nerves. I crossed my arms. "Eyes here, buster. Now look, do you know or do you not know how to get to headmistress Kirova's office?" OK, we're still playing nice... for now...

His blue eyes flicked to my face. "I'm Jesse Zelkos, nice to me you." He handed me his hand. "And who are you beautiful?"

"Anonymous." I said using my bitch tone "Now do you know where the headmistress's office is?" I felt like a moron talking to a wall or a dumb stone. I swear a stone has a higher IQ than this guy.

"Hey, over here!" Someone shouted behind me.

I turned around to spot a beautiful tall blond. Her platinum blond hair fell to the center of her back and her jade green eyes were focused on me. She was really beautiful. At the height at around six feet and one inch tall and runway model slim, she looked like her place was in the L.A. models.

I turned hesitantly to her and rushed away from the stupid kid... Jesse or something. "Do you know how to get to headmistress Kirova's office?" I asked the same question for something that felt like the hundredth time.

She nodded her head. "You are Rosemarie Ozera, right?"

I nodded like a dumb little puppy dog, not bothering to ask her how she knew my name. "I prefer Rose."

"OK, Rose, fallow me." She flashed me a 100 W smile and handed me her hand which I took. "Hi. I'm Vasilissa Dragomir. But call me Lissa, please. I'm in the school committee and headmistress Kirova asked me to show you around today."

"OK, than I better remember the way. I'm sure I'll be returning to the office soon enough." I commentated. She looked at me, worry written all over her face. I laughed at her expression. I liked this girl she seemed to have a really nice personality, not fake like Tasha. "It's because the first thing I'll do after this is kick that stupid kid Jesse's sorry ass if he dares looks at me like a piece of meat again."

She smiled another blinding smile. "Yeah and I'll help, no wonder Mia will too. And if I ask Eddie and Mason will help too. So join the club."

I really liked Lissa so far she was nice and polite (most importantly she hates Tasha too) and we talked while walking to our second period (since we missed the first) and we had the exact same schedule, except I was in stupid math and she's in advance. Frigging nerd.

I met Kirova and it seemed as we got on a wrong foot from the beginning. I call her Headmistress Bitch. New nickname. She has a personality of a dry wall and she's a specialist in lecturing students. _Frigging fantastic._ She looks like an old prude and has a face of some sort of a scary bird-like creature who obviously hates kids.

My other classes were fine and I promised Lissa I was going to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

On the way to the cafeteria we talked about classes and what the teachers are like. I got enough. Stan Alto (known just as Stan) was the gym coach A.K.A the biggest prick in school (including in Kirova, too), I could already see we weren't going to get along with each other. Ms. Karp was the science teacher, everybody called her crazy for some unknown reason. Mr. Lane was the English teacher, Lissa said he's really nice. Mr. Green was the math teacher (ugh! Math.), also nice and normal and Mr. Harding was the American history teacher who looked and talked like he spent his whole life in the navy.

Lissa led me into a plain white cafeteria and grabbed us lunches, she liked healthy food so she decided on a fresh salad and a strawberry fruit yogurt. Me, being me, I picked up three slices of pizza and a coke with three chocolate brownies (umm... my kind off food!).

Lissa eyed me suspiciously. "You are seriously eating that junk?"

I smiled sheepishly at her. "I love whoever invented pizza and brownies."

She frowned. "Do you always eat like this?" Oh, didn't I tell her about the batch of pancakes that I shoved into my stomach this morning?

"Yeah." I said, showing a slice of pizza in my mouth.

"Can't you at least wait till we sit down?" She than smiled another one of those 100 W smiles. "Oh, my God, I don't know how you can have such a hot body and eat like that. Can you tell me how you do it? I have to eat healthy or I'll weight a tone."

"Weird metabolism and constantly working out." I mumbled with a full mouth of pizza. Obviously I couldn't wait to sit down. "Vary weird metabolism."

She shook her head and sighed in mock-tiredness, approaching a table where three people sat. Two boys and a girl. The girl was pretty, but kind off young-looking, she was short and skinny with short blond hair styled in ringlets with a porcelain doll-like face with bright big blue eyes. Both of the boys were cute. One was tall and had red copper short hair with freckles all around his face, a nice body and light happy blue eyes. The other one was also tall with a good body, but he had messy sandy brown hair a little longer than the other guy's and hazel eyes with a longish vary cute face.

"Hey, guys!" Lissa said cheerfully. "This is Rose Ozera." Lissa –politely like always– introduced me. "And this is Mia Rinaldi." She said gesturing to the cute blond. "Mason Ashford." She gestured to the redhead guy with freckles. "And Eddie Castile." She gestured to the cute hazel-eyed boy last. Both of the boys looked at me with interest.

"Hi." I said, really happy that Lissa didn't call me 'Rosemarie'.

"You new?" Mason asked, smirk on his face.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"So, where you from, Rose?" Eddie asked with sincere interest in his voice.

"California really. I moved here not long ago with my brother, Christian." I replied. I glanced towards Lissa's flaming face. She looked kind off embarrassed. Mia's jaw dropped while Eddie and Mason looked obvious to the whole thing deep in their own conversation. "What did I say?" I asked.

"Christian Ozera is your brother?" Mia exclaimed, making Lissa blush even more.

I shrugged. I head this kind off thing all the time. Christian was a charmer and he was looker too, so girls rarely didn't like him. Even thou he was a huge ass. "Half-brother. Yeah, I know what you're going to say: we don't look alike at all."

Mia shook her head and said to Lissa in a sing-song voice: "Oh-Uh, Lissa, you just met the sister of your crush."

That caused Lissa to flame up. "Oh, shut up Mia!" Than she turned to me. "I'm so sorry Rose, I really didn't know you two were brother and sister, I don't want you to think that I like you just because of your brother. I thought he was Tasha's brother or something. I really do like you." She looked on the verge of crying.

I blinked, whoa, I really didn't expect _this_. _Talk about drama._ I gave her an encouraging smile. Hey, I couldn't blame her. Tasha and Christian looked much more sister-brother than me and Christian. Both with jet black hair and ice blue eyes. "Don't sweat it Liss." I said, just before a familiar voice cut me of.

"Hey, sis!" I head Christian's voice behind me. In his usual swag, he jumped to the table, making Lissa almost tomato red. "How's your first day of school?" He delivered bright 100 W smiles to the two girls. I thought Lissa was going to have a heart attack when he smiled at her. I could have sworn I head her heartbeat from across the table.

"Fine, yours?"

"Fantastic and hey, Dimitri's looking for you. He was quite worried when he heard you weren't on your first period. He thought you got lost." Christian had the trade mark smirk as usual. Mia choked on her milk, so that milk almost came out of her nose.

'_As in Dimitri Belikov?_' Mia mouthed to me. I just sighed at her.

"I thought you got lost." _Speaking of the devil_. Dimitri trailed and crossed the distance form where he was standing to the table.

"Almost. If it weren't for Lissa here I sure as hell would be half way to China now." I said, trying to sound casual, but it was _just a little_ hard when the whole cafeteria was looking at you, half were the girls who were burning holes with looks of envy in me (including Tasha who looked ready to choke me to death), except for Lissa who was still to busy drooling over my brother and Mia who just looked like she was ready to investigate me for good gossip.

He smiled a small smile and said. "Fine." He turned to Lissa. "Lissa, please take care of Rose for the end of the day. My mother would kill me if I lost Rose." Than he smiled another smile to me. "And I'll see you after school. That is of course if you'll risk your life again and ride with me and my maniac driving back home." I nodded and with that he walked away with Christian.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Mia said, smiling like the frigging Cheshire cat. "Did Dimitri Belikov –the hotest guy in the world– just flirt with you?" She screamed so loudly I'm amazed she didn't damage someones hearing.

"Shh..." I said putting my index finger on my mouth. When she finally calmed down I gave her a dirty look. "Jesus Christ, can't you yell any louder I don't think the people in China heard you." Sarcasm meet Rose Ozera.

"You are so telling me about this tomorrow." She laughed and looked at poor red Lissa. "What do you have next period?"

"Gym." We said in union. And that realizing what we done, we slowly looked at each other and giggled.

"Cool, you have the same period as me, c'mon, let's get going or we'll be late and than Stan's gonna make us do extra push ups." She said standing up and getting her tray settled.

We walked to gym in silence and when we reached to the girl's locker room both Lissa and Mia started shouting at me in union. I think there were a lot of 'Oh, my God.'-s and a loot of 'spill it.'-s. Lissa's main interest was my brother and Mia's was the relationship between me and Dimitri.

"Lissa, I need to hook you up with my brother." I smirked at Lissa.

"Oh, no, no, no... don't! Please! He won't like me!" She screamed. I looked at her disbelievingly. Yeah right. She was beautiful and really nice. What the hell? Does she really think that?

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh, please. Christian _loves_ everything female." That was true.

Just than the loud sound of a coach whistle was heard from the gym. We all went out of our locker rooms in red T-shirts and black school shorts (school colors, apparently). Stan was a guy in his early thirties with short black-brown hair and cold evil little brown eyes, he had an OK body and was pretty much ordinary looking, except for his facial expression which looked like it was always pissed off and apparently had the same '_hating kids_' problem like Headmistress Bitch does. _Oh, I'm just going to __**love**__ this guy_ (note the heavy sarcasm).

"OK, kids. We are doing the basic elements of boxing today. Everybody pair up. Boy-boy, girl-girl and grab a pair of boxing gloves from that corner over there. Now!" He yelled causing everyone to grab a pair.

I paired up with Lissa and beat her in a record of twenty seconds. Than Stan ordered me to spare with the other girls and after beating the other girls Stan yelled at me (which made me hate him even more) to step into the ring and spare with the boys. And how did that help? Well, lets just say that after thirty minutes all the guys were lying on the mats their backs up and knocked down.

"Ozera! What did you do?" Stan yelled at me.

I looked at him, full of it. "What does it look like? I'm teaching the guys boxing." Oh-Uh, I shouldn't have been that cocky.

"Basic elements, Ozera, not knocking down basketball players!" He looked at me dangerously. Ah, if only looks could kill...

"Fine, then." I tossed him a pair of other boxing gloves. "Show me knocking down." I head gasps and 'Oh, my Gods'-s all around.

"Ozera, I'm not beating up a student!" He yelled, which didn't do any good. It only pissed me off. This guy's getting on my fucking nerves.

"Aw, are yo afraid a teen girl's gonna beat you up, Stany boy?" I asked. I head snickers and gasps behind. Stan's face turned from normal to red, to purple to blue and than to some different, undetected color. If somebody asked me, it was quite amusing watching Stan turn different shades and colors.

He got up and to the ring, taking his place to fight me. He was fast. He tried to deliver a punch to my right which I blocked and than a punch to my gut which I also blocked, gutting him in the stomach while blocking his hits. Which were sloppy even for him. I sighed and decided to end it, getting bored already. I ended it with a deadly punch to his jaw which knocked him down.

The class burs up laughing and shouting my name in cheers. Stan turned bright red again and looked at me with a dangerous oh-now-you're-going-to-get-it look. "OK, you wanna fight. I'll give you one." He looked to his right and shouted a name I really didn't want to hear right then. "Belikov!"

Dimitri got to the ring in his whole pissed-off-huge-Russian-glory. I gulped and all I could think was: _Oh, shit..._

**As you can see I made this chapter extra long, so my fingers are killing me for typing so much.**

**Sooooooooo... what do you say about this chapter? **

**Is it good? **

**Do I need to do a DPOV of this chapter or should I just continue the story in the next chapter in RPOV?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I love your reviews. **

**I'm not one of those authors who flip out when someone says something bad about their stories, so please feel free to criticize. **

**And tell me if I should stop writing and if this story sucks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Most of you said to do the chapter in a DPOV, so I'll listen to you, but I'll make this chapter longer so I'll switch again and describe the fight from RPOV. **

**I loved your reviews thank you so much. I know I haven't replied to all the reviews and I'm so sorry, I'll reply as soon as I can!**

**I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**And for the end: I don't own the sacred Vampire Academy series– The genius Richelle Mead does!**

**IF THINGS WEREN'T THE SAME chapter 4**

**Dimitri POV **

I couldn't get Roza out of my head the whole night. I didn't sleep at all and I felt a little dumbstruck the whole day. Wanting to get Roza out of my head I jogged to the kitchen, grabbed some cereal and a bottle of water for later **(Hi hi hi everybody eats healthy except for Rose (and me!))**and ran to my motorcycle to repair the damage Adrian did while driving home drunk– which I'm pretty sure is illegal. I took care of my shirt and started repairing. The chilly June Montana morning bit my exposed skin as I bent overto start on the bike.

I could have sworn I felt someone looking at me. I turned around to see. Nope. No one. _Huh, that's weird._ Glancing at my wrist watch I saw that it was fifteen minutes to school and that I should start going. I pulled up a plain pure black tight V neck T-shirt and a leather jacket on, ready to start the bike when I smelled a wonderful scent of vanilla and coco from behind.

"Hey, comrade, guess you're in charge of me today." I head Roza's voice and smiled turning around.

My smirk fell a little, but she looked like she didn't notice. She looked... I couldn't find the words to describe her beauty, her thick dark hair was lose and spilling over her shoulders, she had a pair of simple ripped out jeans and a simple tube top with a leather jacket and black and white Chuck Taylors. Even with such a casual and simple styling she managed to look drop dead gorgeous. How? I had no clue. I could only imagine how good she would look in a shorted dress... _Ugh, way to get her of off your mind, Belikov!_

Smiling I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Hop on, Roza."

She looked at the bike like she was terrified of it. "We're going to school in that... _thing_?" She asked still sending hate glares to my bike.

I smiled wider despite myself. "Yes, Roza. We are." I had no idea why I kept calling her Roza, but she seemed not to mind it.

"I never was on one before." She confessed looking nervous. I really didn't expect her to say that. I wasn't sure why, probably because of her reputation of a wild undisciplined rebellious teen.

"Don't worry, I'm a good driver, I've drove it for two years." I said making room for her behind me.

She gulped and sat behind me, still nervous. "You better be a good driver. I like fast, but I haven't been on a bike, so slow down. OK?" I laughed at that comment: '_I like fast_'. Yup, now that's the Roza I knew way back and the one the people gossip about.

"Hold on tight, Roza." I said.

Her hands slid up on my waist, grabbing me tight and leaning on my back, crashing her breasts on my back and putting her chin on my shoulder. I couldn't breathe from the softness of her body against mine. She was so soft, so beautiful... _Ugh_, _stop_ _thinking_ _about_ _it!_ As I speed up, she grabbed me tighter, almost frantic. I chuckled at her actions. She was so cute when she was like that, she had no idea.

We came on to the school grounds in no more than three minutes. Gossip already was spreading through the school faster than a plague. Speaking of illness when we stopped Roza looked like she wasn't feeling vary well. Her head in her hands, she groaned.

"You OK?" I asked, getting off of the bike to look at her more closely.

She shook her head. "Who ever gave _you_ a license to drive is one sick and twisted son of a bitch. My head hurts like hell."

That made me chuckle, the comment was so... Rose. Even little she knew well how to make witty little comments. "It's just your first time on a bike, you'll get use to it."

She looked up at me, getting of the bike. Her expression was priceless, she looked half terrified and half alert. She shook her head. "Oh-Uh, I am not driving with you. Ever. You drive like a maniac."

I rose an eyebrow, something I did when ever something didn't make much sense to me. "It's a motorcycle what'd you expect?"

She glared at me, shooting daggers with her look. Oh, boy people said it was easy to piss off Rose, but never in a million years did I think I could piss her off _that_ easily. "I said go slower, what happened to that? You were going so fast I'm amazed my head didn't fall off!"

Huh. Head fell off. Original. "I did go slower!" I protested.

"Yeah right!" She shouted ready to grill me even more. I opened my mouth to try and apologize for snapping when I head a light soprano.

"Oh, hello there Rose, long time no see." Tasha Ozera. Ugh, I had no idea why I felt my skin crawl every time she was near, but somehow it did. I never really liked Tasha. She was too fake, like those cheep stupid commercials for tooth paste.

"Hey, Tasha." Rose replied less than friendly. I knew form different stories that Tasha and Rose weren't exactly the best of friends.

Tasha ogled me, not really paying attention to Roza. Which pissed me off. How can she be that rude to Roza. She is her cousin after all. "Oh, hi, there Dimitri." She giggled at me. If I didn't know that it was rude I would have rolled my eyes at her, but my mother taught me to be polite around girls and defend their honor like a decent man, no matter how much Tasha irritated me.

I nodded at her. "Tasha."

"So are you going to the party on Saturday?" Yeah, right.

"No, I'm not." I said.

Her face fell which made me regret my cold reply, I should have replied a little less coldly. "Oh, OK, than see you at lunch, I guess, bye." She turned around and walked away. Ugh, I felt so guilty for rejecting her that way. _God_, _couldn't I_ _be_ _a bigger_ _dick_?

Rose looked at me. "You know Tasha." It didn't sound like a question.

"Yes." I replied anyway.

She crossed her arms and glared at me suspiciously. "Why did you say no? Half the men in the world wouldn't even blink at saying yes. She was obviously going to ask you out." _Because_ _I'm_ _drooling_ _over_ _you_? I had a childish urge to say that and come clean.

"I don't like her. I like somebody else." _I like_ _you_. _Really_ _like_ _you_. Oh, shut up! I shook my head to clear it from another stupid thought.

Her face fell and for a second she looked really sad, that is before she bolted away shouting across her shoulder. "Oh, OK, see you at lunch than."

I was going to correct myself and say in front of ninety percent of the student body how much I like her, before something more important crossed my mind. "Wait, don't you need somebody to show you around?"

"Um, no, I'll ask where the headmistress's office is." She jogged away not letting me say anything.

I mentally kicked myself for my own stupidity. Why the hell didn't I just tell her I have feelings for her? Maybe she does feel something towards me too, maybe not as much as I me, but maybe she does. And maybe I'm just an idiot. The second one is more likely.

Cursing myself under my breath in Russian I made my way to the first class. Gym. I hated Stan Alto, not only was he always pissed off and hostile, but he always yelled, he just doesn't know how to speak without yelling.

As usual I spent the whole class being yelled at by Stan telling me to get into to the boxing ring and do what he tells me to do while I was in my own Wonderland thinking about Roza.

"Belikov! Do you hear me? Jesus Christ, pick the damn boxing gloves and do what I tell you to do, will you?" Stan screamed at me with one of his original hostile tones.

I picked up the gloves, pissed off big time. The _'boxing'_ wasn't anything that couldn't be handled. After six minutes the whole senior class was on the ground– well... guys were on the ground at least. That made Stan yell even more at me and demanded that I report to his office after lunch. Stan didn't really believe in detention, he preferred doing things his ownway.

The second Gym was over I was going to talk to Roza and confess. Looking around the science wing where I was sure

Roza had her first class. Glancing around I didn't see her. I pulled a hand through my hair in frustration. If she was lost I didn't know what I was going to do. Jesus, why am I so stupid? Why the hell did I leave her alone when she obviously didn't know the school at all? _Can't you for once in your freaking life put your male ego aside, Belikov, and do the right thing!_

Shaking it off I saw the short petite blond. Mia Rinaldi, if I'm correct, was another junior **(Oh, I forgot to tell Rose is still 16, but she is a junior. She's younger than most of the other juniors. I set it so that her birthday is in August, so she technically started school a little bit earlier than the others. Dimka's older and eighteen. He's born in January.)**who I was sure had the first class with Roza.

I went to her. "Mia?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me. She looked confused and surprised that I would ask her something. God, I hoped I got her name right.

"Yeah?" She asked. Good, I've got her name right.

"I wanted to ask you if a new student –Rose Ozera– was in class with you."

Her blue eyes widened. She shook her head. "No. I haven't seen her, but Lissa wasn't in her first class neither and she told me something about a new student and showing the school. If anyone knows of a new student it's Lissa."

I felt a big wave of relief wash through me. Good, she's probably with Lissa. I'll find her at lunch and than talk to her. She can't be still lost, can she? C'mon, she's not a idiot. I thanked Mia and walked to my next class.

The classes passed quickly in a silly daze and planing how to make my idiotic mistake blabbing to Roza right. Next was lunch where I hoped I'll find Rose alone to talk to her. I sighed and made my way to the cafeteria after dropping my books in the locker and reporting to Mrs. Karp that I'll be at Stan's class after lunch at which she just waved her hand at me and agreed, going back to her magnets or God only knows what. Shaking my head at her I made my way to the cafeteria.

Roza sat at the table near the window. My heart stopped at the sight of her siting there smiling wide, showing all her teeth while the sunlight glowed on her skin and silk hair. How I wished I could touch that silk hair of hers and lean down to smell her mouth watering vanilla-coco scent. I braced myself to tell her that I have feeling for her when I noticed she wasn't alone at the table. Vasilissa Dragomir was there with Mia, Mason Ashford and I think it was Eddie Castile while Christian was leaning on the table and smiling charmingly at Mia and Lissa.

"I thought you got lost." I said a little louder coming to Rose. I saw Mia and Lissa gape.

She smiled. "Almost. If it weren't for Lissa here I sure as hell would be half way to China now."

I couldn't help but grin like an imbecile at her comment. "Fine." I turned to Lissa. "Lissa, please take care of Rose for the end of the day. My mother would kill me if I lost Rose." I smiled to Rose again, thinking up an excuse for the two of us to be alone. "And I'll see you after school. That is of course if you'll risk your life again and ride with me and my maniac driving back home." She nodded and gave me a small smile. With that I nodded to everyone and headed to Stan's class. Christian fallowed me for some unknown reason.

I turned to face him. He didn't look alert or surprised. He looked ready for an attack, which really confused me. "Christian?" I asked carefully.

"You have feelings for her." I stared at him totally and utterly dumbfounded and speechless which was the contrast with Christian who looked gleeful and had his smirk in place. "I know it and I can see it. Just as her."

"What?" My voice came out groggy and a little too curious. _Shit._

"I caught her this morning ogling you without a shirt through the kitchen table." So I wasn't imagining things. I was being watched, except I couldn't detect it since the kitchen window was darkened. "And I can see it in her eyes. She _does_ have feelings for you. And you do to, so...–" He trailed of looking at me and than cracking up a smile. "God, I cannot believe I'm saying this for my sister, but... go get her tiger." He grinned wider.

If I toughed I couldn't have been more stunned and dumbstruck than before, I was dead wrong. I could only look at Christian. I swear he has the most... _colorful_ personality ever. I had no idea which stunned me more, the fact that Roza felt the same way as I did or Christian's... _colorful_ personality. Probably Christian's _colorful_ personality. I had to digest his behavior first and than the Roza thing.

Than he turned serious again. Yeah vary colorful personality. "But she is a fragile girl and she wouldn't stand another disaster... so, Belikov, if you hurt her, ever, I swear that –no matter how intimidatingly big you are– I'll find a way to beat the crap out of you."

I arched an eyebrow, yeah... I have black belts in ten different martial arts and five years of boxing... but, well, Cristian doesn't need to know that. "Than you, Cristian." I nodded my head.

He grinned wider. "Hey, dude, I'm just happy she doesn't have the hots for Ivashkov again! Plus you look like you can murder him if he messes with Rose again. That asshole needs a lesson." His grin got even bigger (if such a thing is possible) and he started to leave. "Oh, and if anyone asks, we never had this conversation, Rose would murder me if she found out I ratted her out to you. And good luck." He laughed and walked away leaving me stunned.

I shook my head, clearing it, and walked to Stan's class. Rose had this class. Stan ordered me to work a hundred push-ups. I sighed and found a abandoned corner of the gym where no one was able to see me and started counting push-ups.

Not long I head Stan's annoying ear piecing whistle and the students' feet galloping into the gym. Rose, Lissa and Mia were squished together, standing one by the other by height. Lissa with her 6'1'', Rose at her 5'7'' and than Mia at her 5'4''.

_Time for Stan's yelling_. I thought dryly. And was I right? Yes. Just five seconds after he started his yelling session. "OK, kids. We are doing the basic elements of boxing today. Everybody pair up. Boy-boy, girl-girl and grab a pair of boxing gloves from that corner over there. Now!" He shouted while every student picked their gloves and paired up.

Rose paired up with Lissa while Mia went to the girl who I think name was Natalie or something **(Yes, it's **_**the**_** Natalie)**, which wasn't good because Rose finished up with Lissa almost instantly. And than moved

–with Stan's orders– to fight the other girls, which she did really easily. I was impressed. I couldn't believe she cleaned the girls so easily. It was amazing to watch.

Stan smiled a evil smile before ordering Rose to step into the ring and spare with the boys. _Why that son of a bitch, if she gets hurt I'll personally rip his throat out! _It took every ounce of self-control not to stand up and teach Stan a thing or two about boxing. I couldn't believe he did that. She's a girl. That's not fair. I was not sexist, but that didn't mean I couldn't get pissed off at him for sending Rose to fight basketball players! That's just the same as beating the crap out of her personality, which pissed me off beyond.

I was surprised and amazed as hell when I saw Rose knock down Ralf. Not more than thirty minutes and the whole team was on the mats, rubbing their sore places where Rose hit them. I grinned at her victory. That would teach Stan a lesson... not.

"Ozera! What did you do?" Stan screamed.

She smirked, cocky. "What does it look like? I'm teaching the guys boxing." There she goes... obviously Rose and Stan didn't befriend each other which would turn out ugly seeing as the only thing Stan hates more form being talked down on was being talked down on by a teenager girl.

"Basic elements, Ozera, not knocking down basketball players!" He glared at her.

"Fine, then." I saw her toss him a pair of boxing gloves. Her smirk widened. "Show me knocking down." The entire class stopped. The only activity in the room was breathing.

"Ozera, I'm not beating up a student!" _Huh, you mean you're not getting beat up by a student._ I straightened up, finished with the push-up having a big smile on my face.

I saw her smirk and at that moment I knew she was going to say a smart-ass witty comment. "Aw, are yo afraid a teen girl's gonna beat you up, Stany boy?" Of course she did. We _are_ talking about Rose Ozera after all.

Stan looked pissed at the least. His face was a mixture of purple and red and I could just see the tick in his jaw working. He was actually going to do it. He stepped into the ring and attacked her first. What he probably didn't know was that hovering around your opponent for at least a second was necessary before you attacked. That way he only had his mind set on one thing and it was: revenge. He tried to deliver a punch to her right side which she blocked and than a punch to her stomach which she also easily blocked, hitting him in the stomach. The difference was that his hits and movers were vary sloppy, while hers were clean and effective. That wasn't street fighting like a lot of guys tried not long ago, they were skilled which only made me think who taught her. Well, whoever did should be really proud of herself/himself because Rose was a fantastic fighter. Rose got bored and with one swift and clean punch to his jaw which knocked him down she finished the fight.

The class was shouting her name in cheers. I felt like a proud parent of Rose for handing Stan's ass to him. Stan looked ready to kill something and than regaining himself he glared at Rose. "OK, you wanna fight. I'll give you one." Than he looked across his shoulder directly at me and shouted the last thing I wanted. "Belikov!"

_Oh, no way!_ I stared at him and than walked up to him. "Yes?" I asked, playing obviously dumb.

"Show, Ozera, the elements of knocking down." He said, shoving the pair of boxing gloves into my chest. _Yeah, nothing more special saying: I have feeling for you as hitting you._

I looked at him as dangerously as possible. "No, thank you." I said shoving the gloves back into his hands.

First, he looked surprised and than he turned to his original pissed off face. "What did you just say!" He screamed at me. Stan Alto was not a man to take 'no' for an answer. "I'm not _asking you_ if you want a cup of coffee, I'm _ordering_ you to fight Ms. Ozera! Now!" I felt my temper rise to the maximum I was going to beat the crap out of him. Just as my first was going to make contact with his jaw I hear a light soothing voice saying something to me.

"C'mon, you're not going to chicken out on me comrade now, are you?" Rose smiled at me a full, beautiful smile that lit up her whole face, showing her teeth and and making her all the more beautiful. "Please?" Something with that word made me dumb all of the sudden. Rose was not a person to say 'please', and she was saying it to me.

I gulped, taking the gloves from Stan and standing in front of her. And I was going to do something I vowed I would never do: I was going to hit a woman.

**Rose POV**

I had no idea why the hell did I insist on fighting Dimitri, but I felt like I needed to prove myself to him. I wanted him to know I could fight. I wanted to prove that I could do it. _That I could be his equal._ Whoa where the hell did that come from?

We hovered around each other until I –losing patience– threw myself to fight first. Block, kick, block, hit and vise versa. We were blocking each others kick and hits for something that felt like a thousand years, none of us able to get at hit. It was amazing how well trained he was and how perfectly in sync we were with each other. He would hit, I would block and the other way around. Finally I got a solid blow to his gut, it made him just flinch like nothing happened. Adrenaline was flowing and both of us seemed to get tired. The moment that thought came to my head he hit my left shoulder harder than I expected. That tiny second of hesitation was enough for him to pin me down the mat, pining my arms above me.

Like an instinct my legs wrapped around his lean hips, shocking him. My body was squished with his. His chest, my breasts and both of our lower halves were pressed with each other. He looked deep in my eyes, our gazes holding each other intently, heat and electricity was building up in the air and our lips were just a few inches away while we breathed heavy, his sweet breath was on my face. I saw the unmissable lust in his dark hungry gaze. I titled my head up for a kiss, I felt him leaning over just to capture my lips with his, loosening his grip on my hands.

Smiling to myself I used the element of surprise. Using my legs I slid them to his waist, yanking my hands free and flipping him under me and pinning him down.

"Comrade you are so distracted." I smirked, getting my hair out of my way. I rose up, being greeted by cheers. I smiled and gave him my hand, pulling him up. "Lesson number one: Never get distracted."

He wasn't angry or embarrassed he looked happy... almost... proud? Huh? Was this day weird or not? Just than the bell rang. Evey one cleaned out leaving me and Dimitri alone at last.

Dimitri looked at me and handed me his hand in a gesture to congratulate me on my victory. "Congratulations, that was a good fight, who ever taught you to fight should be proud. You are a remarkable fighter." He nodded before heading out, turning his back to me.

"Your leaving just like that?" My smirk disappeared instead a natural genuine smile lit up my face. He turned around a little confused. He turned to face me completely.

Not wanting to say anything he raised his eyebrow. _Damn! I hate that I can't do that._ I stepped closer to him, our bodies were close and I cloud head his heart beating.

My smile fell and I leaned closer to his face. "The winner always gets a prize." He leaned down our forehead almost touching. "In my case I want you."

I leaned to him and let our lips meet for the first time. His lips were soft and his scent... I could just bury my self in him and inhale that wonderful aftershave. He kissed me back with a fierceness I didn't think was possible. His one hand slid down my waist while the other one in my hair. Mine slid to his neck near his hair, playing with the curls there.

The kiss was magical. The magical first kiss every girl dreams off. Sweet and loving. Than it fast turned in to something hungry, full of lust and need, wild and raw. Not long passed before his tongue licked my lower lip silently asking entrance, which I gladly gave. Our tongues danced together while we lost each other in our magical first kiss. I let out a small moan. Adrenaline was flowing in my veins and my heart was beating loudly in my chest from happiness and bliss of the kiss. This was our moment. The moment worth living for and dying for. No one was ever going to take this magical moment with Dimitri away from me. That moment only that kiss was important. We kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. Like we would never see each other again. **(Good Lord, sometimes I'm so cheesy)**

Until... "Belikov! Ozera!"

**Betcha didn't expect that did ya? **

**Who loves Christian for ratting out Rose?**

**And who loves Dimitri for... well, being Dimitri? I know I do.**

**So is Rose a sneak or what? **

**She really did screw up poor Dimitri, huh?:D**

**So... please review and if you have any ideas just tell me!**

**Love ya'll!**

**-J **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I am so SORRY that it's been awhile since I last updated! I can't promise you that I will be updating as much, since school started and I'm in a totally new school, so I'm a little lost and I wake up every morning at five A.M., I'm pretty much exhausted the whole day, plus I travel by bus every day for forty five minutes. **

**I'm learning Russian! The native tongue of out favorite hero! And before that I was on a European tour. We visited Prague, Dresden, Karlovy Vary, Bratislava... it was amazing! So... if you ever want to travel somewhere I recommend Prague and Dresden. The architecture is simply incredible.**

**Oh, and thank you bookworm! I loved your PM! Comments like those inspire me so much!**

**OK, so I've been working on a new story too. It's called 'Deadly kiss' and it's a Vampire Academy and **

**Dark-Hunter series crossover. I just couldn't resist putting out two favorite runaways with some drop-dead-gorgeous immortal worriers. Mmm... I'm thinking Rose is a good match with Ash and Lissa with Zarek... well, I never know how the story will end so please if you like my writing read 'Deadly kiss' too and review and tell me all about what you think, either good or bad. I have many ideas so luckily I'll be updating some other stories, too. I have a lot of ideas on my mind...**

**Warning: This story will get complicated! Our favorite villain is stepping in! And he's got plans!**

**Enough of nagging, I'll leave you to the story...**

**Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

**IF THINGS WEREN'T THE SAME chapter 5**

**Rose POV**

_Until... "Belikov! Ozera!"_

I jumped at the voice behind us. My face was flaming and my breathing was still pretty heavy from the heated up kiss. Yanking free from Dimitri's grip I turned around to face our intruder. And there he was. Victor Dashkov in his full glory. At six feet three, smooth black hair and jade green eyes, he was a stunning man for his forty-something age. Dressed in an expensive black suit with a silk black tie and really groomed black hair. I blinked once, not really sure if I was imagining things or seeing the real Victor Dashkov. How and why the hell is Victor Dashkov here?

My voice came out groggy. "Uncle?" I asked. OK, so it was pretty obvious he wasn't my uncle, I just called him that, sort off a family tradition because our families were so close.

He grinned. "I thought you would be in the gym. You always are." Than he looked at Dimitri. "Sorry, I haven't met your new boyfriend, Rose."

_Boyfriend?_ I should have corrected him and said that he's not my boyfriend, but... well, guilty... I sort off liked the idea...

"Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri extended his arm to Victor, while Victor just gave him a '_duh-I-just-shouted-your-name_' stare, but Victor being the polite man he was, took Dimitri's hand and shook it. "Victor Dashkov. Nice to meet you Dimitri."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, immediately regretting my words.

He gave me a look of mock-hurt. "Rosemarie Ozera! I thought I taught you some manners! Won't you give your uncle a hug before you gut him out?"

I grimaced before stepping out of Dimitri's warm and reliable hands to hug Victor. "It's good to see you, uncle." I put on my fake 'I'm so happy' smile, even if I felt slightly pissed that someone interrupted our moment. "Can you answer me now?"

Victor looked at Dimitri suspiciously before he shot me a look that was asking for permission. I nodded. "I'm here to give you this." He extended his arm, giving me a medium sized box that I haven't even noticed he was holding.

He looked worried, almost... sad. I frowned. "What is this?"

"I found this. It's from your mother and your biological father. I thought you would like to have it."

I froze. It passed half a minute before I could slowly let the words sink in. Suddenly everything looked blurry. Pain. Hurt. Loneliness and agony ran through my blood system like a jolt. It took me awhile to remember to breathe and when I did, my breathing became very heavy. I felt like some one stabbed me in the gut with a knife. And my head? Well, lets just say that it wasn't the calmest or happiest place on earth right about now.

_She hid my dad from me? Why? And why hadn't she told me? And why hadn't he came and visited me if he knew I was alive? Didn't he want me? Or had he thrown me away like any other son of a bitch that left their pregnant women to tend for their children for themselves? Hadn't he ever though about me? How would I look like? If I had his eyes? _

So many questions were given, but there were no answers. And I realized that there won't be any until I opened the box. But I just didn't want to open it. It would be like accepting her death all over again, and I really didn't know if I could find it in myself to do it this time. I almost dyed in the hospital hearing the news that my mother was dead. Literally. The doctors said it was nothing out of the ordinary for a patient who was so weak and damaged physically. But I was strong mentally. I was traumatized and weak, but I knew one thing, Christian would have dyed if I had too. And that was what kept me fighting.

Christian's father dyed when I was born, so Christian didn't remember him at all and when mother dyed he had no one except me to take care of him and vice-versa. I would have never left him alone in the world, and I knew he wouldn't let that happen to me either. But now... I wasn't so sure how I would react after getting a letter from my dead mother and my father who abandoned me. When mom dyed he didn't even come to visit me and assure me that I wasn't an orphan. What human being would do that? But if I knew one thing, it was that I knew how the fight. Either the battle was mental or physical. And I was going to fight. No matter what, I was going to find the man that abandoned me and at least gut him out if not something worse.

I gripped the box to my chest, almost possessively. "I need to go home." Ironically enough, I didn't even consider the Belikov's place a home.

Victor gave me a curt nod of understanding before he backed off looking at Dimitri. "Take her home and clean her up. She needs to be calmed down. I'll go to Kirova's office and report that you won't be here for the rest of the day."

Victor glanced at me, sympathy written all over his face. "You call if you need anything at all. I'm in the town for the past few months." Than he looked at Dimitri one more time before exiting. "You better take care of her, Belikov."

"I will." Dimitri said, giving Victor a nod. Somehow those simple two words gave me comfort. It was nice knowing someone else except Christian could give me comfort and not seem too... well, Christian.

After Victor was gone Dimitri waited (like the perfect gentleman he was) for me to pull it together. We didn't speak at all till we got into the house. He rode us on his bike in –undoubtedly– the slowest speed he ever managed and I went into the house with no complaints. The house was empty and Olena and Nathan were out. So it left me and Dimitri alone. I didn't know which I was more –scared or delighted.

"Are you OK?" He asked after awhile when he was lighting up the room. I sat on the sofa, still holding the box to my chest, looking randomly at some various spot on the counter.

I waited for some time before I answered him. I wanted to lie to him, it was just on the tip of my tongue to say just how OK I was... but instead I gave a bitter laugh. I stood up, still keeping my gaze on the counter and my back turned to him. "If I said I was and I was lying my ass off, would you believed me?"

I was hiding from his gaze. _Coward!– _The little voice in the back of my head shrieked at me_._ "No, I wouldn't."

"Than, no I'm not OK..." I confessed, still afraid of looking at him.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms embracing my waist from the behind, he slowly spun me around, placing his hands on my waist from the front. With one strong hand he lifted my chin to his face. "Rose look at me." I snapped my head to his and looked at the pair of chocolate brown eyes that melted me like cotton candy. "Every thing's going to be OK. I know people say that a lot in these situations, but you have to keep in mind that I would never lie to you about this."

My eyes burned and the lump in my throat knotted so tightly I barely was able to speak at all. "Are you going to be just another thing I have to go through?"

He answered me with a kiss, although it was nothing like the kiss in gym. That kiss was hot and lustful, this one was sweet, comforting. He pulled me to him in a tight embrace. His arms were around my back and waist while my left hand fell to his forearm where I felt his huge biceps working and tensing under my grip, while the right came to his strong back, to his shoulder. He pulled to stare at me, not moving our bodies a millimeter. "Never. You may be scary, but it takes a lot more to scare me off than you ever thought." He smirked.

I lifted my brows. "Yeah, right."

He ignored me, instead of answering me, he looked at the box at the counter. "Aren't you going to open it?"

I swallowed. "I'm scared." I froze at my own words. Never, no matter how much I was hurting or in pain, I never admitted that to myself, not to mention anybody else. I had no idea if it were his words that stirred something in me or the way he looked at me, so full of concern and honesty, or maybe both did, but something did stir in me and I knew I could say anything to him now. And that was creepy considering the fact I knew him for a short time.

"Of what?" He asked softly, a frown tightly in place on his face.

I looked up at him. My vision was still blurry. "If I do I'll find out about the man who never wanted me."

"You don't know if he wanted you or not and you will never find out if you don't open it." He didn't mean it in a bad way. His voice was soft and caring, nothing accusing.

"I know. But I just..."

"You are afraid, I know. You feel like if you open it you'll lose her all over again." He said. I looked up at him, totally incapable of normal speech. His words were so much like mine earlier I could only gape at him. I felt a hot tingly feeling inside me. He understood me better than anyone and that was another scary thought seeing as I only know him for two days. "What?" He asked quietly when he noticed me staring like an imbecile at him.

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just that I thought the same thing."

He grinned. "Glad we understand each other so well."

My gaze flew to the box. Dimitri instantly understood and started to draw back away. Before he could get away, I grabbed his arm, almost frantically. I shook my head. "No, please don't leave me alone. I don't want to deal with this myself."

A small sad smile touched his lips before he nodded and went to sit by me.

My heart beating rapidly, I got next to the box to open it. I swallowed, looking inside the box. On the top of letters and thick yellowing notebooks were two single letters. Both of them wrapped in cream expensive envelopes and both decorated with my mother's beautiful handwriting. On one was written Rose and on the second Christian. I took the one with my name and blew a breath before I ripped the letter open.

_Dear Rose, _

_I hope you never need to see this letter, but just in case you do, I need to tell you a couple of things. Your father's name is Abe Mazur, yes, The Abe Mazur. You're his only daughter. Don't be mad at me for not telling you, love, you know well that I couldn't because of who he is. These are all of my past diaries and letters received from your father. They'll explain everything. Please, remember me sweetheart and know that I will always love you. You and your brother both._

_I love you, my Rosie,_

_Your Mama._

By the time I finished the letter I was sobbing so hard it seemed like my chest would have ripped apart if Dimitri wasn't holding me tightly around my chest. He didn't say anything, he just held me and whispered beautiful soothing things in a language (no doubt Russian) I didn't understand. That was all I needed. Someone to hold me while I was crying and not say a thing. I hated to admit it, but I needed comfort.

"Roza, it's time to wake up." Someone whispered to me.

I woke up to a vicious headache. My pulse was speeding while I heard it clearly through my ears and my temples were throbbing. It took a general effort to open my eyes, and when I did, I was glad to see a pair of chocolate brown ones staring at me. Dimitri was leaning over me, his tall frame uncomfortably bent over on the end of my bed. _Wait. My bed? _I looked around, spotting that I was in my new room. _But how did I get her? _My gaze flew to Dimitri. _He carried me, that's how._ My heart squeezed at the thought.

And than I furiously blushed when I thought about last night. Rose Ozera doesn't cry. She is tough and kicks major ass and there I was, the day before, crying my heart out and melting down in front of a guy I kissed and know for about two days. God, I just wanted to sink into the ground.

I tried to smile at him, but the headache only resulted a grimace. And I was pretty sure I looked like I just crapped my pants. _Great. _"What time it is?" As if the big Guy up there thought I haven't embarrassed myself enough, he decided to for me to sound like I crapped my pants, too. _Great times two._

"It's twelve." He replied evenly.

"A.M.?" I choked out.

"P.M." It didn't take me a lot to jump right out of bed.

"You are excused from school today."

He said, just as I stopped dead in my tracks to look myself in the mirror. My face almost burned from embarrassment. I was standing. Half naked. In only the embarrassing pink boy shorts with Garfield on my ass and a matching bra and tank top. It was like I was in full slut slumber party gear. All I need now is a blond wig and I'll start squealing and screaming 'be aggressive, be, be aggressive!' and using pillows as pom-poms while jumping up and down on the bed. Oh, _now_ I wanted to sink into the ground.

I threw Dimitri a death glare just to see him turned around. As the gentleman he was, he refused to see me like this. And boy, was I glad for it. He awkwardly waved his hand. "Mama undressed you. All the other stuff is in the bags, so..." He trailed off. If I didn't know any better I would have said that he was blushing. Well, if so, he wasn't the only one as I was sure I was feeling my face flame.

I took the first thing I saw to cover myself with. It was, thank God, my robe. "Umm... OK... so, I'm sorry about last night, I'm not like that normally." I added hesitantly. "And you can turn around now, I'm dressed."

He hesitantly turned to me. His posture was stiff and he gave a dirty look to my robe. "Does your head hurt?"

"A little." I replied groggily. Clearing my throat, I shot him a grateful look."Look, about last night, I'm so sorry...–" Before I could finish, he cut me off.

"There is no need to apologize, Rose. I was glad that I was there for you." He stood up abruptly and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking like a ten-year-old who just admitted to his crush that he likes her. Something about that made my pulse quicken and all the blood rush to my cheeks. Uh, I hate it when that happens.

"Thank you." I whispered, not really knowing what else to say to a guy that I spilled my soul to _and_ the guy who was there to comfort me even through we don't know each other well. All the others would shove me away, but not him. He was kind and warm. He was also anti-social and awkward, the total opposite of me who prefers to be loud and reckless.

He nodded to me. "I should go back, I need to help mama and I'm sure she wants to see you now. We were all really worried while you were out" The note in his voice gave him in.

I nodded, still ashamed at the fact what a wuss I was last night. That never happened to me. No matter what the situation was, I never cried in public. I actually think Christian will die from astonishment if he ever saw me cry. But well, that's just who I was, the cold hearted bitch. And I hated it.

Without another word he exited my room. I was left there stunned and light headed. My head was still pretty much killing me. I never knew crying all night had an effect like a regular hangover. I groaned and massaged my temples for a minute before grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain old shirt. I was enough embarrassed for a life time, all I needed was to have someone else barge in.

I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen. Well, if I knew one thing, it was that I was going to find that son of a bitch who abandoned me. And I would cross all the oceans and rivers to find him.

**I know it's not long, but please don't be mad at me. I just have a lot on my plate right now. **

**Do you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**I'll try to UD soon. I promise.**

**Review please, either it good or bad.**

**-J**


End file.
